As mobile devices become more widespread and advanced, more and more users turn to them for enabling a multitude of different functions, features, and/or software applications. In addition, mobile devices have become both location and context aware. For example, mobile devices may be configured to provide services that detect a geographic location as well as other pertinent contextual information that may aid in the software application functionality being implemented.
In some examples, mobile devices may provide various services such as text messaging, video messaging/calling, voice messaging/calling, and/or location determining services to users. However, a user may typically not be aware of the types of services that can be accessed by another user of a mobile device and/or the types of services to which the other user has subscribed. Additionally, a user may find it difficult to access such services without excessive effort. As more and more users are beginning to use these different types of services on their mobile devices, managing device functionality may pose challenges to users as well as service providers.